Special Girl
by sakakibara
Summary: MIKASA DAN LEVI BERSATUUUU!


Hai hai. ^^

Pertama kali buat fanfic romance nih.

Aku paling suka dengan pasangan Mikasa x Levi dan hange x Levi.

Semoga kalian suka ^_^

**Special girl © sakakibara**

**Shingeki no kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE, TAK LUPUT DARI TYPO**

**RNR ^^**

**Happy reading!**

Mikasa bersekolah di sekolah rose. Dia sudah kelas 3 SMA. sudah lama gadis itu menyukai Eren jeager. Tapi Eren tidak pernah menyadarinya karena Mikasa termasuk orang yang pendiam dan dingin.

Lagi lagi pelajaran pak Irvin membuat Mikasa kelelahan. Materi sejarah yang sangat banyak membuat Mikasa mengantuk.

Tanpa menggubris pak Irvin yang sedang berceloteh, Mikasa memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan menatap Eren jeager yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Mikasa tersenyum saat melihat Eren yang sedang tertidur. Mikasa yang duduk didepan sekali sangat suka menatap Eren yang duduk dibelakang sekali. Eren tak pernah sadar jika Mikasa memperhatikannya karena jarak meja mereka tidak begitu dekat. Dan hebatnya, pak Irvin juga tidak menyadari bahwa tak ada murid yang memperhatikan penjelasannya.

"Oy, bisakah kau berhenti memperhatikannya?"

Mikasa menoleh kearah asal suara itu. Laki laki pendek disebelah bangku Mikasalah yang memanggilnya.

Mikasa menatap tajam kearah lelaki yang selalu menggunakan wajah 'piring' andalannya. Laki laki itu sedang mendengus bosan dan menopang dagunya.

"Apa itu mengganggumu Levi?"

Lelaki itu menatap wajah Mikasa lekat lekat lalu menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ya, kau mengganggu. Berhentilah menatap jeager."

Mendengar jawaban yang ketus dan aneh, Mikasa hanya membuang muka dan mengabaikan Levi.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali Levi, Mikasa, dan Petra.

Setelah membereskan mejanya, Petra langsung menghampiri Levi.

"Levi, kau mau ke kantin? Jika iya, aku akan menemanimu. Kebetulan aku sedang la-

"Kebetulan aku tidak lapar. Terima kasih"

Mendengar jawaban Levi yang sangat ketus, Petra langsung terdiam dan pergi dengan wajah kesal.

Mikasa yang memperhatikan pasangan tersebut mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kau membuatnya menangis, _teman"_

Levi menoleh kearah Mikasa yang barusan mengeluarkan sindiran untuknya.

"Tidak, dia tidak menangis."

Mikasa dan Levi kembali diam. Suasana canggung pun terjadi.

Karena merasa bosan, Mikasa berniat untuk pergi kekantin. Saat dia keluar dari bangkunya, Levi menyambar tangan Mikasa dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"kau mau kemana?"

Mikasa menoleh kearah lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ke kantin. Aku lapar."

Levi menatap tajam mata hitam Mikasa.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Mendengar jawaban Levi yang aneh dan tak biasa, Mikasa menaikkan alisnya lantaran tak percaya dengan yang apa yang diucapkan lelaki berwajah datar tersebut.

"Yah, terserah" jawab Mikasa singkat.

Mereka berduapun pergi ke kantin. Ditengah jalan, saat mereka berjalan berdampingan, Mikasa tiba tiba berkomentar dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

"Kau seperti anakku."

Levi menoleh kearah Mikasa dengan wajah yang sama tidak terlalu digubris oleh Levi, sebenarnya Levi juga memperhatikan perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. Memang bedanya tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi tetap saja, Levi merasa tidak enak karena Mikasa itu perempuan.

Levi memperlambat jalannya sehingga dia berjalan dibelakang Mikasa. Mikasa yang menyadari hal itu segera menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Levi.

"Ada apa?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Dia terus menatap kesamping dan terus berjalan. Mikasa berbalik dan berjalan kearah Levi.

Mikasa sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya sehingga sekarang tingginya sama dengan Levi. Lalu Mikasa berjalan berdampingan dengan Levi.

Levi menaikkan alisnya karena bingung dengan tingkah Mikasa.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku." Kata Levi.

Mikasa tetap berjalan dan menatap kedepan.

"Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri."

Suasana hening kembali menerjang keduanya. Setelah mereka sampai di kantin, mereka membeli jus melon dan sandwich. mereka memakannya di kantin bersama sama. Sayangnya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Petra sedang mengamati keduanya dengan wajah kesal.

Bel kembali berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai. Mereka berdua, ditambah Petra, segera kembali kekelas.

Selanjutnya adalah pelajaran ibu Hanji. Matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling disukai Levi. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini dia tidak mendengarkan dan memperhatikan ibu Hanji. Levi hanya mengamati dan memperhatikan Mikasa yang duduk disebelahnya secara diam diam.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua murid kembali berhamburan keluar kelas seperti saat istirahat. Yah, sama seperti saat istirahat. Levi, Petra, dan Mikasa masih ada didalam kelas karena mereka belum merapikan mejanya.

Setelah merapikan meja, Petra langsung menarik Levi keluar kelas sehingga Mikasa sendirian.

Levi melepaskan tangan Petra yang mengait di tangannya. Mereka berhenti didepan kelas.

"Jujur saja Levi. Apa kau menyukai Mikasa?"

Petra bertanya dengan mata berapi-api. Sedangkan Levi hanya terdiam dengan wajah seperti biasa, datar.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu. Kau harusnya menyukaiku, bukan Mikasa. Karena aku lebih-

"ini perasaanku. Ini hakku ntuk menentukan siapa yang kusukai. Kau tak punya hak untuk memaksa."

Mendengar jawaban Levi yang sangat mengejutkan, Petra mendengus kesal.

"Tapi tiga hari yang lalu, kau bilang kau menyukaiku!"

"Ya Petra, tapi kau bilang kau menyukai Jean. Dan kemarin, Jean menyatakan perasaannya pada Annie. Aku sudah tau kalau kau hanya menjadikanku pelarian."

Jawaban dari Levi yang tenang sekaligus tajam tidak menyurutkan semangat Petra untuk terus menyangkal.

"Oh! Jadi kau tahu bahwa kau hanya pelarianku? Karena itu kau mendekati Mikasa sebagai tempat pelarianmu karena kau sakit hati saat mengetahui bahwa kau hanya tempat pelarianku saja? Begitukah?"

Mendengar ocehan Petra, Levi hanya terdiam. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berperang didepan kelas. Sementara Mikasa masih terdiam didalam kelas. Tentu saja percakapan mereka dapat didengar jelas oleh Mikasa.

Mikasa segera keluar dari kelas dan menemui mereka. Tatapan dingin Mikasa sangat menyengat bagi Levi. Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam ditempat.

"Maaf telah mengganggu kalian."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Mikasa segera pergi menghilang dari pandangan Levi dan Petra.

Levi menatap tajam mata Petra dan segera pergi.

Keesokan harinya semua berjalan seperti biasa. Kecuali untuk Mikasa dan Levi. Mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali bahkan sekalipun hanya untuk menyapa.

Bel pulang sekolah kembali berbunyi seperti biasa. Mikasa, Levi, dan Petra selalu pulang terakhir. Tapi hari itu, Petra pulang cepat dan meninggalkan Mereka berdua dikelas. Saat Mikasa sudah berada diambang pintu, Levi segera menariknya dan menahan tubuh Mikasa di dinding. Tangan Mikasa yang digenggam erat oleh Levi membuat Mikasa sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Apa maumu Levi?"

"Dengarkan penjelasanku."

Mikasa terdiam seraya menatap mata Levi lekat lekat.

"kau, bukan pelarianku. Aku tidak menyukai Petra. Mengerti?"

Jelas Levi singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Levi terdiam mendengar jawaban Mikasa yang sedang berwajah datar dan dingin. Dia melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan mikasa.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai jeager. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku-ah,lupakan"

Mikasa terkejut melihat wajah Levi yang memerah dan agak malu malu. Itu pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi Levi selain datar dan datar.

Levi melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Mikasa dan mengambil tasnya lalu pergi keluar kelas. Saat Levi sudah berada di ambang pintu, Mikasa tersenyum kecil pada Levi.

"Besok, aku akan lapar. Kau harus menemaniku ke kantin."

Levi terdiam. Ia menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Ia tak salah lihat. Seorang Mikasalah yang telah mengucapkan kata kata itu. Dan dia tersenyum, walau hanya tersenyum kecil. Dengan wajah datarnya, Levi berjalan mendekati Mikasa.

"Aku akan menemanimu"

-omake-

Sudah sebulan Mikasa dan Levi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Banyak orang yang mengagumi pasangan tersebut. Mikasa yang cantik dan Levi yang maskulin membuat mereka menjadi pasangan yang, ahhh, PERFECTOO! Petra berpacaran dengan rainer. Walau sering bertengkar, didepan Levi dan Mikasa Petra selalu berlagak mesra dengan kekasihnya.

Seperti biasa, Mikasa dan Levi hendak bergi ke kantin bersama sama. Tiba tiba Levi menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah Mikasa. Mikasa yang menyadari hal itu langsung menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin aku melihat Petra berciuman dengan rainer."

Mendengar Levi tiba tiba mengungkit ungkit soal Petra, Mikasa memanas dan kesal.

"Jangan cemburu. Jika kau mau, akan kubantu kau untuk mendekati Petra."

"tidak. Petra menyuruhku memberitahumu soal itu."

Suasana menjadi hening. Levi mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat pose berpikir.

"Mungkin dia ingin kita tahu bahwa dia perempuan yaah?" tebak Levi dengan bodohnya.

Mikasa menatap wajah Levi lekat lekat.

"lalu? Kau ingin kita berciuman seperti mereka?"

Levi menggeleng kuat kuat sampai lehernya hampir putus.

"Tidak. Jika aku menciummu atau menyentuhmu sekarang, maka sama saja aku membantu untuk membuatmu kotor. Aku ingin kau menjadi gadis bersih dan spesial sampai kau menikah. " Jelas Levi.

Mikasa terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar penjelasan Levi.

"Levi, terima kasih. Ciuman pertamaku akan menjadi milikmu. Tentu saja, itu terjadi saat kita sudah menikah." Kata Mikasa.

Levi agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Mikasa yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Sementara Mikasa hanya menatap Levi dengan senyum hangat yang menempel di wajahnya.

Pacar pertama Mikasa memang tidak pernah menggombal. Ia angkuh, dan keras kepala. Tetapi akan terlihat polos dan bodoh disaat saat tertentu. Ia juga sangat mengerti bagaimana menyayangi dan menjaga kekasihnya dengan benar.

Levi adalah yang pertama untuk Mikasa. Mikasa adalah yang pertama untuk Levi. Dan bagi mereka, yang pertama juga berarti yang terakhir.

**The end**

Aduuh Levi Mikasa

Jelek yah fanfic saya? Walau jelek, tolong reviewnya ya. Terima kasiiihh ^^


End file.
